


Cherry On Top

by alessandralee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang gets ready to watch a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/gifts).



“Oh good, you came on your own,” Skye remarks when he enters the lounge.

“She was worried she’d have to physically remove you from your room. But I knew there was no way you could resist the lure of zombie movies,” Fitz elaborates, already reclined in one of the leather chairs.

“As long as I don’t have to listen to nonstop commentary on how to fight zombies. I’m pretty sure you’ve already ruined Star Wars for me.” Ward is half-joking, but definitely hoping he’ll be able to actually hear the movie.

“If a little bit of healthy debate and discussion managed to ruin Star Wars for you, then you don’t deserve Star Wars,” Fitz replies in a disproportionately grave tone. “Besides, zombies are Jemma’s area of expertise.”

That’s good. Simmons has the common sense to save the talking for after the movie and actually let people enjoy it.

“Speaking of which, where is she?” Ward asks as he sits down on the couch.

“Just getting together a few snacks,” Simmons announces from the doorway, where she holds a large tray.

“Ice cream?” Fitz asks hopefully.

“We did stock up before we left Dallas. There’s something for everyone.”

“You know what’s even better than ice cream?” Fitz prompts.

Jemma rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

“A root beer float? I did know that. Which is why I made you one.”

Ward’s not surprised she knows Fitz’s favorite dessert. He used to wonder if they shared a brain.

She sets the tray down on a table and hands Fitz his drink and a spoon, which he immediately digs into the ice cream.

“And for Skye we have double chocolate cookie dough with chocolate syrup and sprinkles.”

He’s not sure how Skye can actually eat that much sugar without spending the night bouncing the walls. Actually he’s not sure how Skye can eat that much sugar, period.

“And mint chip for Ward.”

He’s never mentioned his favorite ice cream flavor to her (in fact, he’s never really given much thought to a favorite flavor at all), but it doesn’t surprise him that she’s taken note of what he reaches for most often. She’s observant and considerate like that.

“And for you?” he asks. He has her pegged for a cherry-chocolate kind of woman.

“Just a sundae. Vanilla ice cream, hot fudge, and whipped cream.”

“And a cherry on top?” Not at all what he would have guessed, but hopefully he got close with the cherry.

“Of course.”

She punctuates her reply by picking the cherry off the top of the sundae and popping it into her mouth.

There’s a small smear of whipped cream left sitting on the corner of her mouth. Ward can’t look away.

“Alright, now that we have food, let’s get started,” Skye says.

Fitz uses the giant remote sitting on his chair to turn down the lights and start the movie. Skye stretches out on the floor right in front of the screen and Jemma settles onto the opposite side of the couch, her ice cream cradled in her lap.

She must not notice the whipped cream, because it sits there until she’s finished her bowl of ice cream, which she eats at a painfully slow pace. Ward knows because he can’t keep his eyes from lingering on it. 

He’s definitely not paying attention to the screen, and only knows when the zombies first appear because Skye starts mumbling “brains… brains” and he can hear Fitz cluck his tongue in distaste. The zombies must not be up to par.

It takes him nearly a full half hour to start looking at the screen, about the time Jemma’s tongue flicks out and licks off the whipped cream smudge.

Not that her tongue isn’t a distraction in and of itself.

**Author's Note:**

> In December, Amanda (TinyBat) sent me the prompt "ice cream fight." This isn't quite this, but it's close enough.


End file.
